utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
*Nano
*Nano (*菜乃; なの) is an who started uploading in 2011. She has a very sweet, soft and cute voice, tending to have a breathy quality to it when she sings ballads and is a bit more energetic for upbeat songs. She tends to sing girlier songs as they suit her voice better. Her most popular solo cover is “Mou Sou Express ” at 50k+ views while her collaboration covers have reached higher view counts. She is close and often collaborates with her best friends; who are Sana (who she shares a communities) and Hinauta (who she is in a unit with). She has also collaborated with other popular utaites such as kradness, luz and Yurin. She originally went by the romanized "*Nano" but changed her username as of December 2011, to "*菜乃" due to similarities of her name to the popular utaite Nano. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects * Member of Freesia with Kanzuki Ama, Sugiyama, Sanahara, Sana and ari@ * Member of Symphonic Girls # jAcKp☆TrASH's "The Gate of Dreams" (Released on September 26, 2012) # earnest.zero (Released on September 11, 2015) # Yonison! (Released on October 14, 2015) # Sora ni Kakaru Kimi no Koe. (Released on October 25, 2015) # Little Symphony (Released on March 18, 2016) # Zutto, Futari. (Released on April 24, 2016) Collaboration Units # Lolli Pop☆ﾐ (Lolli pop☆ﾐ) with Hinauta # Sana*Nano with Sana List of Covered Songs (2011.05.05) # "Euthanasia" (2011.05.21) # "Melancholic" (2011.05.23) # "Kawaranai Basho" (Unchanging Place) (2011.06.10) # "secret base ~Kimi ga Kureta Mono~" (secret base ~Something You Gave Me~) (Anohana ED) feat. *Nano, Izumo, and Machi (2011.06.22) # "Astronauts" (2011.07.23) # "Yume to Hazakura" (2011.09.05) # "Fancy Baby Doll" feat. *Nano, kota, Yaranyaika, and Raito (2011.09.10) (Deleted) # "Miraisen" (Future Line) (2011.10.05) # "Senbonzakura" (A Thousand Cherry Blossoms) -Piano Ballad ver.- (2011.10.10) # "Kaerimichi" (The Way Home) (2011.11.21) # "Rokkuya-san no Gudaguda Mainichi " (Ms. Rock Shop is Exhausted At Work Every Day) (2011.12.06) # "Holy Night" (Insert Song from Toradora!!) feat. *Nano & Izumo (2011.12.25) # "Merry & Nicolaus" (2011.12.25) # "Yurufuwa Jukai Girl" (Slack-Fluffy Woodland Girl) (2011.12.30) # "Renai Circulation" (Bakemonogatari OP4) feat. *Nano, Megu-chan, Youyu, and Komaccha (2012.02.15) # "sweets parade" (2012.02.25) # "Naisho no Hanashi" (My Secrets) (Nisemonogatari OP2) feat. *Nano and Sana (2012.03.27) # "Kimi wa Inasena Girl" (You're a Gallant Girl) feat. *Nano and Sana (2012.05.01) # "Mr. Music" feat. *Nano, JUN.H, Suenaga, Kanzuki Ama, Yuzuru, Saida (Rui), and atU (2012.05.30) # "Irony" (2012.06.03) # "Imagination Forest" (2012.06.13) # "Koi wa Kimagure Illusion!!" feat. *Nano, Sana, peЯoco, Komatsuna, Himenozomi, Emi, Dazubii, and Sakuno (2012.08.05) # "Daidai Genome" (Orange Genome) (2012.09.09) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" (One, Two Fanclub) (2012.09.29) # "Route Sphere" (2012.10.06) # "Kaitou・Kubozono Chiyoko wa Zettai Misuranai" (Mysterious Phantom Thief Kubozono Chiyoko Never Makes A Mistake) feat. *Nano and Maruguri (2012.11.08) # "Houkago Stride" (After School Stride) (2012.12.02) # "Tokyo Dennou Tantei Dan" feat. *Nano, JUN.H, atU, Suenaga, Saida (Rui, and Yuzuru # "Nagareboshi Yori Hayaku" (Faster than a Shooting Star) (2013.01.21) # "Lolicon de Yokatta~" (Glad You're a Lolicon) (2013.02.01) # "Rokushouiro no Yuuutsu" (Verdigris-Colored Melancholy) (2013.02.18) # "Aritaki Heroes" (Common Heroes) feat. *Nano, kradness, luz, and Yuikonnu (2013.04.17) # "Osanana Blues" (Childhood Blues) (2013.04.23) # "Koi wa Chaos no Shimobenari" (Love is the Servant of Chaos) (Haiyore! Nyaruko-san W OP) (2013.05.03) # "Ayano no Koufuku Riron" (2013.05.05) # "Kakushigoto" (Secret) (2013.05.28) # "GOLD" feat. *Nano, Amatoo, Ikasan, Emukun, Kyabe, Satsuki!, Samurai Man, TAKARA, Tatsuki, Tama, Nigauri, Hizuki, Mainan, Mikaru☆, and Mocchi (2013.05.31) # "Kunoichi Demo Koi ga Shitai" feat. *Nano and Sana (2013.06.26) # "Uchoten Vivace" (Ecstatic Vivace) (2013.06.29) # "Happy☆Material" (Negima! OP) feat. *Nano, Kanzuki Ama, Sugiyama, Sanahara, Sana, and ari@ (2013.08.17) # "Nekomimi Switch" (Cat-Ear Switch) (2013.08.20) # "Summertime Record" (2013.09.25) # "Everyday Halloween" feat. *Nano, Kanzuki Ama, Sugiyama, Sanahara, Sana, and ari@ (2013.10.31) # "Kotonoha Clinic" (Words Clinic) (2013.11.16) # "Daisanji Purin Sensou" (Third Pudding War) feat. *Nano and Sana (2014.01.22) # "Byoumei Koi Wazurai" (Diagnosis: Lovesickness) (2014.02.18) # "Mousou Express" (Delusion Express) (Otorimonogatari OP) (2014.04.13) # "Kokuhaku Biyori Desu!" (It's Confession Weather!) feat. *Nano and Yuikonnu (2014.06.07) # "Daydream Café" (Gochuumon wa Usagi Desu ka? OP) feat. *Nano, ari@, Mizuna, Ayan, and +*Mirin (2014.07.19) # "Hana wa Odoreya Iroha ni Ho" (Dancing in the Scent of Flowers) feat. *Nano, Kanaki, ari@, Nanato, and Mizuna (2014.09.22) # "Attakain Dakara~♪" (2015.01.25) # "Shangri-La Shower" (Love Live! song) feat. Ayaponzu＊, *Nano, Suzushiro, Kakichoco, Vivienne, Reji, Omaru, Yuikonnu and eclair (2015.05.16) # "Kakushinteki☆Metamarufoze!" (Himouto! Umaru-chan! OP) (2015.09.10) # "Friend Shitai" (Wanna be Friend) feat. *Nano, Nanato, ari@ and Sanahara (2015.09.17) # "Sora ni Kakaru Kimi no Koe" (Your Voices Across The Sky) feat. nameless, *Nano, Lon, Kobato, F9, nayuta and Nozomu (2015.10.18) # "Popping Jump" (Gochiusa ED) (2015.10.20) # "Angelic Angel" (Love Live!) feat. Ayaponzu*, *nano, Suzushiro, Kakichoco, Vivienne, Reji, Omaru, Yuikonnu and eclair (2016.02.05) # "Little Symphony" (Original with Symphonic Girls) (2016.02.22) # "Zutto, Futari." (Always, Two of Us.) feat. nayuta, (chorus) J, Hiramatsu Arata, *Nano, Baru, Himeringo, Mary and Yumo (2016.04.22) # "Zenryoku Batankyuu" (Osomatsu-san OP2) feat. Rika, Matsushita, Kurokumo, eclair, Shairu, and *nano (2016.08.19) # "Yay! Yay! Yay!" feat. Hiina, Rika, *namirin, Otouto no Ane, and *nano (2016.08.21) # "Yume no Tobira" (The Door of Dream) feat. Ayaponzu*, *Nano, Suzushiro, Kakichoco, Vivienne, Reji, Omaru, Yuikonnu, and eclair (2017.02.19) }} Discography For Symphonic Girls albums see here |track1title = Nano Desu☆ |track1info = (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai image song) |track1lyricist = Ebata Ikuko |track1composer = Ebata Ikuko |track1arranger = Shimizu Hisayuki |track2title = Onegai Darling |track2info = |track2lyricist = Nanahoshi Kangengakudan |track2composer = Iwami Riku |track3title = Naisho♡WONDER!! |track3info = |track3lyricist = Aki |track3composer = Shimizu Hisayuki |track4title = Koizora Yohou |track4info = |track4lyricist = koyori |track4composer = |track5title = Let Me Be with You |track5info = |track5lyricist = Kitagawa Katsutoshi |track5composer = Kitagawa Katsutoshi |track5arranger = Shimizu Hisayuki |track6title = Tokyo Retro |track6info = |track6lyricist = scop |track6composer = scop |track7title = Positive Thinking |track7info = -Full version- |track7lyricist = Noboru↑ |track7composer = |track8title = Super Neko World |track8info = |track8lyricist = Mafumafu |track8composer = Mafumafu |track9title = Melancholic |track9info = |track9lyricist = Junky |track9composer = |track10title = Hello/How Are You |track10info = |track10lyricist = Nanou |track10composer = Nanou |track11title = Little Symphony |track11info = -*Nano ver.- |track11lyricist = Nakanishi |track11composer = Nakanishi |track12title = Uta ni Katachi wa nai Keredo |track12info = |track12lyricist = doriko |track12composer = |track12arranger = Shimizu Hisayuki }} Gallery |*Nano_Twitter.png|*Nano's current twitter avatar |*Nano_-_Hana_wa_Odoreya_Iroha_ni_Ho.png|*Nano as seen in her cover of "Hana wa Odoreya Iroha ni Ho" |*Nano_-_Everyday_Halloween.png|*Nano as seen in Freesia's cover of "Everyday Halloween" |*Nano_-_Kokuhaku_Biyori_Desu!.png|*Nano as seen in her collab cover of "Kokuhaku Biyori Desu!" |*Nano_-_Daydream_Cafe.png|*Nano as seen in her collab cover of "Daydream Cafe" |*Nano_-_GOLD.png|*Nano as seen in her collab cover of "GOLD" |*Nano_-_Happy_Material.png|*Nano as seen in Freesia's cover of "Happy☆Material" |*Nano_-_Koi_wa_Kimagure_Illusion!.png|*Nano as seen in her collab cover of "Koi wa Kimagure Illusion!" |*Nano_-_Mr._Music.png|*Nano as seen in her collab cover of "Mr. Music" |*Nano_-_Naisho_no_Hanashi_2.png|*Nano as seen in her collab of "Naisho no Hanashi" Illust. by Hijiri. (ひじり。) |*Nano_-_Renai_Circulation.png|*Nano as seen in her collab of "Renai Circulation" }} Trivia * She is very active on her community and does a lot of different activities on her community broadcasts ranging from singing, chatting, voice-acting, drawing, and playing games.http://dic.nicovideo.jp/a/*%E8%8F%9C%E4%B9%83 * She is currently very into Final Fantasy 14 and is an avid gamer.http://dic.nicovideo.jp/a/*%E8%8F%9C%E4%B9%83 * She chose *Nano as her username because she thought the unit prefix for 1 billionth, "nano-" was cute.http://dic.nicovideo.jp/a/*%E8%8F%9C%E4%B9%83 * She is known synonymously with the emoji "ヾﾉ｡・ㅅ・)ノシﾊﾞﾝﾊﾞﾝ" by her fans. http://dic.nicovideo.jp/a/*%E8%8F%9C%E4%B9%83 * She is close friends with Sana & ari@ as evident of her support and messages on Twitter. * Her birthday coincides with her NND debut anniversary on May 5th.http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm20777228http://dic.nicovideo.jp/a/*%E8%8F%9C%E4%B9%83 External Links * Twitter Category:Symphonic Girls